


facts b

by gasolinastan



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, No plot or dialogue @ all, smut but not so explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasolinastan/pseuds/gasolinastan
Summary: I have no idea what to write for the description so you should probably just start reading. Kind of a PWP.





	

Magnus's fingers left a trail of fire as they spread down the curve of Alec's cheekbones, his neck, chest, and thighs. His breath ghosted above Alec's ear, eliciting small gasps from the younger man. It was a lazy sunday, light from outside filtering through the thin curtains in their shared bedroom, casting vertical patterns on their skin. Alec's long eyelashes fluttered slowly as his boyfriend moved his lips to the crook of Alec's neck and nibbled and kissed at the skin there. 

Alec's breath caught as Magnus moved further downward, his fingers digging into the grooves of Alec's hips. He placed a kiss on his hip bones and bit down, just enough to bruise. He exhaled as he felt Magnus's fingers digging into his thighs, edging his legs apart. This part, he thought. The part where he would come undone. 

His nails scraped the inside of his thigh, and his lips wrapped around the part between his legs. Bolts of pleasure shot up Alec's body, and he whispered expletives into the otherwise quiet room. Magnus raised his head and met Alec's lips with his own. Alec's nails scraped up his golden-brown colored back, and he closed his eyes. The morning had turned to gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was like my first attempt at writing something mature so if it ain't that good I'm sorry also please don't leave negative reviews or constructive criticism lmao !


End file.
